Until You Leave
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: The moment in which Natalie lived up to her promise of staying with Keith until he left.


**a/n: hey guys! So, I know I've been putting up stories like a maniac, but I hope you guys are enjoying them! (: I keep getting tons of ideas, and I have them written before I know it, lol. I've never written this dramatically before, so yeah, enjoy!**

**God Bless,**

**Sarah**

It was graduation day, and Natalie had dreamed of this day for all of her high-school years. Natalie's parents had always dream of it too. For as long as Natalie could remember, she did exactly what her parents asked of her, and jumped exactly when she told them to. She took every class they suggested, played every tennis match they insisted, and went to school every single day as they demanded.

Today, though, was the day she'd finally be free. That second that diploma as in her hands, she'd be able to live for herself.

But a lot had changed since the start of her senior year, and graduating didn't seem like the big milestone she always imagined it would be anymore. As she slid on her gown, and placed the hat on her head, she stared at the mirror. She didn't even know who that girl was anymore-the one looking at her. Natalie had done a full 180 since that second semester of Chemistry, and now her life was coming full-circle. Keith was in the hospital, diploma already received, and it was becoming painstakingly clear to Natalie that one day, soon, he wouldn't be there anymore. He wouldn't be in the hospital, in his truck, at school…In Chemistry class, of course. She had to move on without him, but before that, she had to tell him goodbye. She had been so obsessed with that Goodbye Scene, so that he could openly display his feelings for her, that she had never taken the chance to tell him how truly meaningful this journey with him had been.

Once she was ready, she told her mother to meet her at school, and that she had one last minute errand to run. Caroline agreed; she knew what her daughter needed to do. When Natalie did come to park in front of the hospital, though, she eyed it nervously. She hadn't come to see him since he had been admitted, and Henry said he was looking rough; tired. But Natalie didn't care- she had to see him. She got to the front desk as quickly as she could, and took no hesitation as the nurse offered to lead her to Keith's room. Once she was outside the door, she didn't hesitate in entering either- this was where she belonged. His eyes fluttered open as he heard the door, and upon realization that it was her, he smiled.

"Thought you forgot about me." His voice was normal; not raspy or gruff- it was the only thing the cancer and chemo hadn't ravished.

And yes, Henry was right: he looked terrible.

She stepped closer, and smiled back. "I could never." She replied defensively. Taking a seat next to him, she took his cold hand into her own warm ones.

"You're Valedictorian right, partner? Walter told me that you would be the best choice."

"Yes, I am, but does it matter? I know you think it's over-rated, anyway."

"No," he smiled warmly. "I actually agreed with him; you deserve recognition for all of your hard work. What's your speech sound like?"

"Oh…No, no! I _completely _forgot!" she said anxiously.

He laughed. "It's nice to see you so worked up over school again."

"I guess." Tears were slowly accumulating in her eyes.

Keith pushed himself to sit straighter against the pillows. "Natalie, what's wrong?"

"I'm going back to my old ways, you know… I feel like I'm losing you and how you've completely changed my life already, and you aren't even…gone yet."

He pulled her close to him, and eventually she just crawled next to him, careful of the I.V. and other tubes.

"Partner, don't say you're 'old ways' like they're so horrible: they weren't and they aren't."

"I'd like to believe that." She replied softly.

"Believe it, Natalie. Let me have the accomplishment of being able to comfort you."

He held her close. His strength was lessening every second, he could feel it, and when he had…None left, he wanted to be holding her.

"I'll believe you, Keith. I will. I do."

He smiled and squeezed her gently.

"I'm sorry you can't actually be at graduation, but congrats, Zetterstrom."

"Ah, _Zetterstrom,_ that's exactly it. My name is a 'Z'…end of the alphabet. I wasn't looking forward to standing on stage for that long, anyway. I know for myself I accomplished the whole, 'School Scene,' and now I can go wherever life takes me next."

"Have you talked to your doctor lately?"

He squeezed her hand.

Keith knew she only wanted to hear any mention of how much time he had left.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, I have no definite expiration date. In fact, they didn't even think I'd keep truckin' for this long."

Natalie smiled. "Keith, I really want you to know that I love you, and you have completely changed my life. I'll never be able to replace you… there really are no words to describe you, partner."

"Natalie, I love you too. When I started talking to you, I never meant to fall in love with you, but somewhere along the lines, you hooked me." Have gave her a crooked smile.

"I stand by my promise, Keith. I am staying with you until you leave."

"What about graduation?"

She glanced at the clock- she was already late.

"They can give me my diploma here, too." She replied, cuddling close to him and burying her head against his shoulder.

She could feel how struggled his breathing was, but when she tried to shift her weight off him, he held her tighter in place. He kept his eyes closed most of the time, except a couple moments in which she asked him if she could just stare into them. He kissed her after that-slowly, lovingly, then closed his eyes once more and loosened his grip on her. He could feel how detached he was becoming now- he knew it would be soon. He took in a deep breath and immediately assuaged her worry, "I'm fine, Natalie, I promise."

He loosened his grip a little more now, trying to save every bit of strength he could to stay with her for as long as he could. She settled against him again, and listened to the sound of his heartbeat. Natalie was almost as scared as he was, but even as she heard his heart begin to skip beats, and even started beating gentler against his chest, she didn't flinch.

She stayed with him.

She stayed with him until he left.


End file.
